Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is a typical electronic device configured to switch to a normal mode and a power-saving mode, whose power consumption is lower than that of the normal mode, to intermittently repeat temporary increase of power consumption (of, for example, a specific device) in the power-saving mode.